The Lunar Chronicles Selection
by lunarchroniclesfanaticforlife
Summary: The Selection with the Lunar Chronicles characters. Kaider, Wolflet, Cresswell, Jacinter. Please read and review!
1. Guys' POV

**Helloooo everyone! So right now I am TOTALLY obsessed with two series: The Lunar Chronicles and the Selection Trilogy. I've written fanfic about both and then I thought, "Maybe I should do a** _ **crossover!**_ " **Ya. I am amazing.**

 **Anyway, this is the Selection with the Lunar Chronicles characters and a mix of both plots. I am new at fanfiction so please excuse this trash! Ok, thanks! Love you all! P.S. NO LEVANA OR GLAMOURS OR MISSING PRINCESSES OR CRAZY PRINCESSES OR ACTUALLY A LOT OF THINGS. YEAH. TOO HARD.**

King Rikan POV

Today was the day. The day that my four sons would start their journey to find wives from the common people of Illea.

Yes, we were holding a selection for not one, not two, but _four_ princes.

It was surprising how different they looked. Kai looked a lot like me, Asian with messy black hair and copper colored eyes. Jacin looked like my great grandfather Clarkson Schreave, what with the pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. Thorne looked just like his mother, who died during childbirth to these quadruplets, with his sandy colored hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. It was almost painful to look at him, he looked so much like her…. Ze'ev was a mystery, but people said he looked like my mother, the beloved selected Queen Carolina. Wife of Prince Ahren, Queen America and King Maxon's son. He had olive skin, wild dark hair, and piercing green eyes and was _huge_.

I hoped they would all find love somewhere in this lot of seventy girls.

Soon, they were calling us to The Report, where Adam Fadaye introduced us. "Good evening, Illea, and welcome to The Report!" he called. "Today, we have a very exciting event-the start of the Selection for all four of our charming princes." I saw Jacin roll his eyes, while Thorne winked and pointed at the cameras. I had to fight back a laugh.

"Seventy girls will be drawn to compete for these princes, two from each province and twice the normal amount! So get ready Illea, and here we go!"

He drew the first name.

Kai POV

I was _sooo_ nervous. Wiping my hand on my suit, I tried to look like I was paying some sort of attention. None of the girls really caught my eye, until Adam Fadaye called,

"From the province of Honduragua, Cinder Linh, Five!" Cinder really did NOT look happy to be there. She was glaring at the cameras, and you could see a hand holding her in place. Clearly she was forced to enter.

And Miss Linh also looked like she had taken no time to get ready for the photo shoot. She was dressed in a white tank top and cargo pants, her hair in a messy ponytail. She was covered in grease stains and grime, a huge splotch on her forehead.

But I couldn't help notice that Cinder was very beautiful. She had long straight hair the color of milk chocolate and tanned skin. Her eyes were almond shaped and warm brown and I could tell that if she would actually _smile_ and try to look nice, she would be breathtaking.

Too soon, her picture was gone.

Thorne POV

This was great! Girl after girl flashed on the screen, and so far I had picked out about five super hot girls that were my go to people. I had a plan- flirt with as many girls as possible, then announce my vow to stay single forever. Which did not mean I would stop dating girls. Just that I would never get married and be stuck with the same girl all my life.

A picture of a very hot but annoyed looking girl caught my eye. Cinder Linh. I laughed; this one I would definitely need to meet.

And then Fadaye called, "From the province of Carolina, Miss Cress Darnel, Three!"

A picture of an adorable girl with a heart shaped face, huge blue eyes, and freckles showed up. She had long tangled blonde hair that reached down to...wait...where did it end?

Then I saw the piles of blonde locks around her. Tons of them.

"Aces," I said, "Is that all _hair?_ " Everyone laughed.

Hmm. She was...interesting. I liked her.

Wolf POV

I hated being here in front of the audience. I didn't want to find a princess. I certainly didn't want to _marry_.

There were only three things that mattered to me in this world: my family, my fraternity, and fighting.

I looked at my brothers. Sure, they annoyed the heck out of me but I really did love them. I hoped they would find love, but me? Nope.

I saw the way Kai's face lit up when he saw that girl Cinder and the way Thorne leaned forward when they showed the blonde girl Cress. "Aces," he said. "Is that all hair?" I smiled. Thorne was by far the most irritating of my brothers, but he was funny.

Really, none of these girls interested me a bit. I guess that Cinder girl looked pretty cool. And Cress was adorable. But I would definitely _never_ fall in love with any of these girls.

Adam Fadaye announced, "From the province of Whites, Scarlet Benoit, four!" I smiled for the first time. Scarlet wasn't even looking at the camera; instead, she was pointing a pistol at some person not in the photo.

I looked closer. _Dang,_ I thought, _she's gorgeous_. Curvy body, lustrous red curls, pale luminescent skin, luscious brown eyes-she was hot. I felt a strange attraction to this girl Scarlet. Like I would protect her at all costs.

No! This was stupid! I didn't even _know_ Scarlet.

But I _was_ attracted to her, no matter how much my instincts told me not to.

Jacin POV

Well, this was dumb. And boring. And pointless. I yawned, not bothering to cover it up. When would this be over?

I had only loved one girl in my life, and she was out of reach. There was no way I could ever have her.

Girl after girl showed up on the screen. Until….

"Miss Winter Hayle of Angeles, Two!"

Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no._

Of _all_ the girls in the selection, Winter Hayle could not have been chosen. No way. Uh-uh. Any girl but her.

I couldn't help but stare at her picture - everyone was. Winter Hayle was the most beautiful girl in the world, no exaggeration. Her warm caramel colored skin was flawless, her black curls smooth and lustrous, her lips full and red, her cheekbones high. Her eyes were flecked with gold and looked mysterious and beautiful.

Why her? Out of all people, why her?

I had been in love with Winter Hayle my _entire life_. We were best friends as little kids, her being the half-princess of Italy and me being the prince of Illea. We would play princess and guard and it was great. As young teenagers, we even began to fall in love...

Until Winter moved from Italy to Illea and became movie star Winter Hayle, "the most beautiful woman on earth" according to magazines. Until she started dating Aimery Park, though I could see she only dated him for the cameras. Until I became too busy to see her, only able to love her from a distance.

Winter Hayle was _not_ allowed at the palace. If I ever saw her again, it would shatter my heart.

 **Please review guys, love you!**


	2. Girls' POV

**Now, Chapter 2!**

Cinder POV

I rolled my eyes. Why did I have to enter this stupid selection?

Well, duh. Because of Adri.

Obviously, my stepmother wanted one more chance at getting money and becoming royalty. And she had signed me up without telling me, then shoved in front of the cameras.

Which might have explained my glaring face that showed up on the screen when they _freaking called my name._

Peony squealed. "Cinder, you're going to be in the selection! And meet _Prince Kai…._ " she enthused. Peony had a huge crush on Prince Kai, who I admit is very handsome, but who I personally do not swoon over. Unlike someone who is fainting next to me.

Pearl, my other not-so-sweet stepsister, growled. "Why _Cinder_? She doesn't deserve to be in the selection. My face is supposed to be up there, not her!" she whined.

Adri shushed her. "Pearl, dear, I do agree, however we are lucky we got at least one girl in. She'll earn us some money until she gets kicked out."

She turned on me. "Now, Cinder, hurry and fix the hovercraft! You're too lazy; go to work or something! We're running low on univs!"

Ugh. My loving family.

Cress POV

I saw the glaring girl on the screen. Cinder Linh, it said.

I flopped onto my back in my small room. I knew I would never make it into the selection, and even if I did, Sybil would never ever let me actually go to the palace.

So why did I sneak out of the palace to enter the selection?

Good question. Because I had a _huge, huge_ crush on Prince Carswell Thorne. Oh my stars, was he handsome. I sighed and flipped back over, staring dreamily at the computer screen. I had already thought up our first meeting, our first kiss, our children... what? A girl could dream!

And it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I was taken from my parents at birth, for some reason I'd never figured out, and then given to a lady named Sybil. Sybil took me and until I was about twelve, we lived in a city. I went to school, had a normal life. Except for twice a month, Sybil would take my blood samples for some crazy experiments she did. It was the very definition of torture, and I hated it.

So one day, I tried to run away. But before I could get very far, Sybil found me and locked me up in this room. I've never gone out until recently, when I used my hairpin to unlock the door and sneak out to enter the selection.

And I wouldn't ever try running away again; I was too timid.

I filled up my free time by learning about computers and technology on my small laptop. I could hack into almost anything, including the feeds from The Report.

And the other hours, when I got bored of technology? I dreamed. Dreamed of grass and blue skies and trees and deserts and sunrises and Prince Carswell Thorne and freedom.

Like I said, a girl could dream, especially if those dreams were all she had left in life.

Scarlet POV

 **A/N Scarlet's grandmother does not go missing in this, nor does she die.**

I cut up some tomatoes, put them on a plate, wiped my hands off, and then took them to my grandmother so we could watch together.

I desperately wanted to get into the selection. Because the truth was, as a four, I needed the money. My grandmother was getting old, and I was still very young. We didn't have a lot of money coming in other than from the produce we sold.

And if I was still being truthful, I also wanted to meet Prince Ze'ev Kesley Schreave. He was intriguing, and fine, handsome. Yes. I admit it.

I sat down with my grandmother and smiled. "Here we go," I commented nervously.

"Don't worry, honey," my grandmother reassured me, "even if you don't make it in, everything will still be ok."

"I don't know," I admitted, "we really do need the money." Still, I was glad for the love and support of my grandmother. She and I only had each other left in life.

Adam Fadaye called out name after name. I watched the prince's reactions. Prince Kai seemed a little jittery, but he lit up when he saw a picture of Cinder Linh, who happened to be glaring. I laughed. And Prince Carswell Thorne, he seemed complacent and flirtatious. Ugh. A picture of a girl with tons of tangled blonde hair showed up, and he scrunched up his face. "Aces," he muttered, "is that _all hair?_ "

Finally, I watched Prince Ze'ev. He looked kind of miserable, not reacting to any of the girls. Suddenly, a look of interest crossed his face and he smiled. I looked to see who he was grinning at. Who was this girl that could make Ze'ev Kesley smile?

I gasped. It was me.

Winter POV

Hmm. I watched Jacin on the screen. He looked bored, too bored. He didn't have any happiness in his life, did he?

I wondered if I would be chosen. If I did, I was certain I could have Jacin fall in love with me again. And that would make me the happiest girl on earth, because I loved Jacin. And I could give him happiness, too.

I knew he liked me. Jacin I were best friends, maybe more. Until my stepmother Queen Levana kicked me out and banished me from France because I was more beautiful than her. She hated me for that. Levana had even forced me to scar my own face, hoping it would mar my beauty.

It didn't. It made me even more beautiful.

So then, I had been forced to move to Illea, the only other country I'd ever been too. It welcomed me with open arms, hailing me as the most beautiful woman on earth and the most talented actress too...I wondered what Levana made of _that._

I am a girl of icicles, ready to shatter at any moment. I am slowly losing my mind, becoming a bit crazier every day. I don't know what's causing it, perhaps the stress of being famous or the trauma of my past or my awful boyfriend Aimery Park or the fact that no one in the world wants me, truly me Winter Hayle, except Jacin, who is far away and who I haven't seen in forever...

I start crying, and I break, shattering into a million pieces….

And then they call my name, Winter Hayle, and Jacin is staring at my picture and I start laughing and crying at the same time, because...because…

I'll finally see my Jacin again.

 **I hoped you liked this, guys! Please review!**


	3. AN

Hello everyone! I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. But I am wondering how many people actually want me

to continue my stories as I am questioning whether it is worth the time...

Anyway! Please go to my profile and vote for the stories you want me to continue, and also vote if you

want me to make a new story! If I get fifteen or more votes for a story, I will have the next chapter ready

within three days. Except for America's Heartbreak, because I get that edited by A Good Book Never

Ends(thank you!).

Also, if there is anything you want me to do in a story, please leave it in a review or pm.

Thanks guys! Love ya all!


End file.
